


Vaccum Sealed for Your Enjoyment

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Rhett, hitachi wand, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link enjoys his vacuum sealed partner.





	Vaccum Sealed for Your Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/gifts).

> Prostitution/Sex Work | **Sensory Deprivation** | Gagging | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

"Why don't you head upstairs and make yourself comfortable?" Link leaned over his husband's shoulder, breath ghosting along the shell of his ear.  
  
Rhett shivered, "Okay."  
  
The tall man saved his work before closing his laptop. Link hung back as Rhett slowly exited the room. Making his way up the stairs, fingers of anticipation traced tingles up his spine. What did Link have planned?  
  
Opening the door to their 'playroom' as Link fondly called it, he spied the pvc and latex monstrosity Link had to special order on top of the bed. A vacuum bed it was called, and Rhett loved it. Stripping from his clothes and leaving them folded on a chair by the door, he approached the latex envelope.  
  
Running his fingers over the smooth material, excitement began to boil in his blood. Slipping into the envelope, he ensured that his mouth lined up with the gasket. His body instantly began to warm as he let his excitement pool lower, his dick twitching in his darkened confines.  
  
The tall blond heard the door click shut, Link's dark chuckle floating to him from somewhere in the room. "Gonna get you nice and snug now. Alright?"  
  
Rhett wanted to nod, but he also didn't want to move the gasket. If he wasn't in the right spot, Link wouldn't use the device. "Yes, please," he could hear how hoarse his voice was, how needy he already sounded.  
  
The sound of the zipper teeth latching together heated his insides. A soft click and the sound of the vacuum was all he could hear, the latex slowly clinging tighter to his body. His breath increased as the air around his body was sucked out of the envelope.  
  
Soon he was stuck in place, bound in black latex. His arms at his side, palms facing up, legs shoulder width apart. His hard dick pressed flush against his pelvis, the pressure of the latex not quite enough to bring him immediate relief.  
  
The fan was off, and Rhett couldn't hear Link, the man making sure to walk lightly around the bed in the center of the room. "You look so good like this," a gentle hand running along his left bicep, the muscle jumping at the sudden touch.  
  
"A Greek statue," a palm rubbing down his right leg, from knee to ankle.  
  
Rhett whimpered. He wasn't sure where Link was, what he would do next. Would the next touch be gentle? Or would it come down firmly?  
  
A palm smoothed over his chest, a soft hum in Link's throat that the blond was almost sure he had imagined. "Want to keep you here like this all day," Link's voice was soft, near his head.  
  
Rhett openly moaned at the thought. Link keeping him here in darkness. Bringing him to the edge over and over again, until Rhett couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Link's chuckle was the only warming he got before he felt vibrations against his left nipple. The gentle hum shot straight to his straining dick, a groan rumbling from his chest.  
  
The wide head of the Hitachi wand rolled off his nipple and along the underside of his pec. Rhett wanted to buck into the fuzzy sensation lighting his skin on fire, but he was kept firmly in place by latex.  
  
"You gotta breathe, babe," the Hitachi was turned off. The blond let a ragged breath out before his lungs strained to get more oxygen into them. "Good boy," Link turned the wand back on, pressing it to the inside of Rhett's right elbow.  
  
A hiss escaped Rhett's throat, the thin skin of his elbow warming and sending tingles up his arm.  
  
"See what I like about this, is how sensitive you get. You can't move. Can't see what I'm doing. What comes next," as Link spoke the Hitachi wand traveled down his thigh.  
  
"The anticipation must kill you," another dark chuckle as the wand turned off.  
  
"Please," the tall man husked out.  
  
Link's voice dripped with hunger, "Please what?"  
  
"More."  
  
Link hummed softly before he heard the Hitachi wand turn on again and press against the base of his aching dick.  
  
The vibrations traveled through his dick and balls, drawing shuddery moans from his throat. "God," his voice managed to break around the word.  
  
"Not here, but I'll make sure to take care of you instead," the pressure against the base of his cock increased.  
  
Rhett's throat couldn't make noises anymore, the feeling in his dick was bordering on too much.  
  
"Gonna make a mess of yourself sweetheart? Go on, wanna hear you fall apart for me," Link adjusted the vibrations on the wand, the vibrations harder and faster on his aching genitals.  
  
And Rhett could feel it, the wave of euphoria right there. The vibrations increased again, and he tipped over the edge into the waters below. He shouted out as his come pooled around the head of his sensitive cock head.  
  
"There we go," the vibrations let up, Link running soothing hands along his thighs. The zipper of the vacuum bed was opened, and cool air slipped into the darkness of Rhett's latex prison.  
  
Link helped Rhett maneuver his body out of the envelope and into the light of the room. "Hey, there's my handsome boy," long fingers gently stroked through amber locks and gently scratched along his beard.  
  
"Thank you," Rhett leaned heavily into Link's touch.  
  
"Thank you, I love seeing you like that. But once you're all rested up, I have some more plans for you," Link pressed a tender kiss to Rhett's forehead.  
  
"More?" Rhett blinked sleepy eyes at his husband as the man slowly wiped drying come from his body.  
  
"You can say no. But yes. More," Link chuckled before pressing a kiss to Rhett's knee.  
  
"I can have a nap?"  
  
"Of course. I'll even hold you," Link smiled up at him, blue eyes softening at his tall husband.  
  
"Please," Rhett held his arms out.  
  
"Ah, ah. Let's go down the hall. You don't want to sleep on latex," the dark haired man held out his hand to help his love up.  
  
"Okay," Rhett nodded before using the offered hand to help him get to his feet.  
  
Link helped the tall man down the hall into their bed, wrapping him in soft blankets, even softer touches and warm words. Rhett hummed, snuggling into his husband's chest, letting his eyes drift shut. Letting the sweet song of sleep carry him off.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new favorite thing. I want a vacuum bed. Please. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
